ALINET
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Cinta memiliki bermacam ekspresi. Salah satunya adalah menyakiti. Fisik, mental. Mereka melakukan itu satu sama lain. Bahkan tanpa perlu menyebut kata cinta yang picisan. Mereka orang yang bebas, terikat-tak terikat tak jadi masalah. Tapi Yoongi membutuhkan luka itu. Ketika Jimin berhenti melukai. "Dongengkan aku sebuah cerita." BTS!MINYOON!M for heavy plot. Torture porn and mpreg.


-00-

 **ALINET**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

-00-

Satu tahun ia habiskan dalam masa pemulihan pasca kecelakaan fatal. Ada besi yang tertanam dalam tungkai kakinya menggantikan tulang yang utuhnya tinggal sebagian (sebagiannya lagi retak dan harus diambil). Mungkin tak salah bila ia menyebut dirinya _half-bionic,_ seperti dalam film; manusia setengah robot yang anggota tubuhnya tak lagi benar-benar terdiri atas tulang, daging, dan sel kulit, hanya rangkaian mesin dibalut silikon. Tak salah, tapi sedikit hiperbol. Tak ada pula yang menyebutnya begitu, hanya kadang ia mengatai dirinya sendiri. Gara-gara besi penyangga itu juga, ia tidak lagi dapat bermain basket seperti sediakala. Padahal ia tahu, orangtuanya juga tahu, bahkan satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki sejak kecil pun tahu, bahwa basket adalah satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk berekspresi.

Kembali ke dunia perkuliahan yang sempat ditinggal cuti, orang-orang bahkan hampir tak mengenalinya sebagai Min Yoongi yang setahun lalu hanya berlabel mahasiswa berwajah manis yang dingin; mantan anggota komisi kedisiplinan yang sering disebut _shogun_ di tahun keduanya dulu. Kini setiap dia datang, muncul di antara segelintir dan segerombolan orang yang menghalangi jalan dengan duduk-duduk di tangga, ia dihadiahi tatapan yang beraneka, antara kagum, syok, tak suka, bahkan pandangan laki-laki berotak mesum acap kali ia tangkap tanpa sengaja. Katakanlah ia begitu mencolok. Beri judul The Returns of Min Yoongi di sana. Di mana tokoh utamanya kembali dengan cara yang mencengangkan, dengan berita-berita menarik di media. Bedanya, ia tetap terhitung sebagai seorang mahasiswa; hanya mahasiswa. Dengan tambahan pesona _diva._

Layaklah ia disebut sebagai Min Yoongi yang baru. Dulu ia hanya si Yoongi berambut hitam dengan _t-shirt_ dan _jeans_ serta _high_ _converse_ nya yang biasa saja. Menarik, tapi tak menyedot banyak perhatian sekaligus. Seperti melihat Snow White yang orang bilang cantiknya nomor wahid, tapi muncul di keramaian sebelum ia makan apel beracun. Tak terkenal, tak dikenal betul. Lain ceritanya dengan Yoongi kini, disebut Snow White pun tak cocok, meski mereka sama; memakan apel beracun –dikhianati, keracunan –mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk, mati suri dan menunggu pangeran –koma dan menunggu mukjizat, dan hidup lagi. Penampilan dan karakter yang terbentuk pasca koma itu betul-betul lain, jauh dari kata Snow Shite si putri lemah lembut yang pasrah diburu. Bila masih ingin Yoongi dijadikan sebagai perwujudan Disney Princess dalam dunia nyata, sebutlah satu-satu mana yang paling mirip. Tidak ada.

Tidak ada satu dari putri-putri itu yang berani merusak mobil mantan kekasihnya dengan linggis; menghantam kacanya sampai remuk, pecah, berlubang. Lantas membakarnya dengan mengguyur bensin, caranya sama seperti membakar sampah kertas di pelataran rumah. Itu disebut tindak kriminal dan katanya ia akan dilaporkan pada polisi. Yoongi menantangnya lagi-lagi dengan berani, dengan banyak kandungan arogan dalam senyumnya, ia tak takut. Ia menghadiahi laki-laki bangsat yang tidur dengan wanita lain ketika masih berstatus pacarnya itu dengan pukulan keras; seperti gaya pemain golf memukul bolanya dengan pose sempurna, hanya saja tongkat golf ini ia ganti dengan linggis yang sama dengan yang ia pakai untuk menghancurkan mobil si tuan muda. Yoongi tak takut, Yoongilah yang akan membuatnya takut. Yoongi akan membuat siapa saja takut pada bisanya. Hitung berapa banyak orang yang melukainya sebelum ia kembali. Banyak. Jika Yoongi masih ingat satu persatu dari mereka, mungkin akan ia tulis pada _tissue_ toilet yang gulungannya tak habis-habis. Tapi ia lebih suka melakukan sedikit pembalasan dengan hadiah-hadiah kecil pada mereka yang betul-betul memberinya kesan.

Seperti pada laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang masih terlihat muda meski usianya tiga puluhan. Laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas, menerangkan bagian-bagian dari teori dalam buku pegangannya. Berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan lancar tanpa terbata, meski sesekali sedikit kesulitan menyebut padanan kata yang tepat untuk menerjemahkan istilah-istilah yang berkelumit di otaknya. Ia seorang pengajar, dosen. Sekaligus yang jadi teman seranjang Yoongi setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Selama 6 bulan ini.

Dia Park Jimin. Ada embel-embel Ph.D di belakang namanya.

Laki-laki itu mengenakan kemeja hitam yang ukurannya tak kecil tak juga besar, pas melekat pada tubuh atletisnya yang tegap dan berotot. Kulitnya sedikit _tan_ terbakar matahari. Rambutnya _brunette_ dengan gaya disisir menyamping agak terbang membentuk jambul, memperlihatkan dahi sempitnya. Matanya tipis, kecil, tajam. Acap kali menatap siswa ajarnya dengan cara yang nakal. Berbahaya. Seksi. Apalagi ketika lidah itu dengan sengaja keluar ujungnya untuk menjilat bibirnya agar tak kekeringan. Juga ketika diamnya dalam duduk, menunggu kertas-kertas essai mengenai analisis wacana dari koran NHK itu dikumpulkan di mejanya, dan pandangan serta wajah dengan rahang tirus congak yang agung itu mengarah pada Yoongi yang juga terkoneksi selalu untuk menerima tatapan lapar sang adam meski ia duduk paling belakang.

Park Jimin adalah satu dari sekian orang yang memberi kesan bagi Yoongi.

Ia laki-laki yang membayar seluruh biaya pengobatannya selama ia menginap lama di rumah sakit yang sudah seperti hotel itu. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Yoongi seperti aji mumpung baginya karena asal tahu saja, laki-laki itu telah mengincar Yoongi sejak lama. Sejak Yoongi masih tingkat satu dan laki-laki itu baru kembali dari Jepang. Takdir juga membawa Yoongi pada Park Jimin seperti sebelah kutub yang ditarik dengan sengaja. Sifatnya yang culas dan manipulatif bahkan berhasil meyakinkan orangtua Yoongi di Daegu bahwa ia telah lama mengencani anak mereka, ia tulus mengurusnya dan berjanji akan membiayai hidupnya dari mulai biaya kuliah hingga hal sepele. Kedengaran seperti seorang laki-laki yang mengajukan diri sebagai calon suami bukan? Tapi memang begitulah yang ia katakan. Orangtuanya betul-betul percaya dan berterimakasih. Suatu anugerah bisa mendapatkan calon menantu yang baik hati (catat, juga kaya) seperti Park Jimin.

Mereka tidak tahu kebaikan itu hanyalah sebagian dari sisi Park Jimin yang Yoongi kenali. Separuh Jimin adalah tipikal pria yang _self-centic,_ sadis, keras dan absolut. Orang yang berubah jadi patung bergerak setelah mengunci pintu dan menutup semua jendela. Manusia itu memang tatapnya seperti patung, jungkir balik dari tampang humoris dan nakalnya di luar. Matanya jadi lebih tajam dan tipis. Ia tak suka dibantah, dan kalau melawan, kulit Yoongi jadi korban. Jimin lebih senang menggunakan _cutter_ untuk menciptakan garis-garis hukuman yang ia hitung tiap Yoongi berbuat salah. Efeknya, karena kulit Yoongi yang seputih kapas itu tak lagi semulus tembok, ia harus selalu mengenakan kaus panjang atau jaket untuk menutupinya. Salah satu alasan mengapa ia berangkat kuliah mengenakan parka _army._

Yoongi juga bukanlah tipe yang masokis, rela disiksa, menikmati perihnya ketika ia disakiti secara tak manusiawi. Ia tak akan senang bila belum mendengar geraman Jimin atau murkanya yang menggema di seisi kamar. Ia akan balas menyakiti laki-laki itu dengan cara-cara yang tak sama setiap kalinya. Ia tak punya daftar alat favorit yang ia gunakan untuk melukai. Hanya pada momen-momen tertentu, ketika Yoongi butuh Jimin yang marah, ia akan mencoba merobek luka bekas jahitan pada tulang sayap di punggung laki-laki itu; entah dengan cakaran kuku, gunting, atau ujung sendok-garpu sekalipun. Yoongi tak mau peduli luka itu didapat karena apa, baginya cukup ketika mendengar Jimin yang berang kemudian mendongengkan sebuah kisah di mana ada malaikat yang sayapnya patah dan harus dicabut paksa hingga meninggalkan luka menganga yang butuh lebih dari satu tahun untuk kembali menutup sempurna. Dongeng yang indah.

…

ALINET

…

"Dari mana saja? _Clubbing_?"

Kepulangan Yoongi di jam 2 pagi disambut pertanyaan Jimin dengan nada tak suka. Tapi Yoongi memang liar seperti singa di _savana_ afrika, pergi setelah kuliah dan pulang menjelang pagi bukan sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan baginya. Jika Jimin ingin ia tetap di sini, turuti keinginannya.

"Hanya menghadiri undangan teman yang _open table_." benar, dia main ke klub bersama manusia-manusia yang populer di kampus –dekat karena gengsi. Sementara satu teman setianya hampir tak pernah ia jumpai beberapa waktu ini. "Anda belum tidur, pak?"

"Saya menunggu seorang mahasiswa nakal yang pergi tanpa kabar." mereka kadang bermain-main dengan percakapan ringan dan berperan selayaknya dosen-mahasiswa. Ini cukup menyenangkan untuk membangun hawa keintiman dalam rumah mewah yang dingin itu. "Saya sudah menghabiskan dua bungkus rokok. Bibir saya sampai kering gara-gara menunggu kamu."

"Maafkan saya, pak." kekehnya.

Pengakuan Jimin dengan nadanya yang dewasa, menawan, dan kharismatik itu membuat Yoongi yang telah naik ke pangkuannya merasa penasaran pada rasa bibir dan mulutnya, sepekat apa tembakau dan _menthol_ yang menempel di sana. Ia mencium bibir itu dengan godaan, tapi melepaskannya sepersekon setelah Jimin ingin memagut. Laki-laki itu mendecih.

"Aku masih merasa mulutku penuh dengan alkohol. Ditambah rokok darimu. Pusing sekali kepalaku." dengan hilangnya panggilan saya-anda-bapak itu dan berganti menjadi aku-kamu yang tak sopan, permainan berakhir.

"Masih pusing?"

"Aw, itu sakit!"

Yoongi memegangi kepalanya yang makin berdenyut hebat setelah segenggam rambut pirangnya dijambak keras oleh Jimin. Orang bilang sakit kepala akan mereda kalau ada rambut yang ditarik atau dicabut. Tapi bukan berarti harus dengan cara yang barbar seperti barusan. Yoongi masih meringis dan memasang wajah merananya yang aduhai, sedikit sama seperti ketika Jimin meremas dadanya dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya di sana.

"Argh!"

Jimin menggeram marah ketika Yoongi menarik kelopak mata dan kantungnya saling menjauh dan melebar, kemudian menciumnya dan membanjirinya dengan saliva yang panas. Itu menjijikkan.

Mata itu tertutup rapat hingga pangkal hidungnya berkerut setelah Yoongi melepaskannya. Ini lebih parah dari sekadar obat tetes mata. Jimin meraung lagi. Yang turun dari sudut-sudut mata itu bukanlah air asin hasil produksi kelenjar di dalam sana, melainkan sisa saliva Yoongi yang tak dapat tertampung oleh bendungan kecil itu. Yoongi menganggap itu sangat lucu. Menjijikkan tapi lucu. Ia menyeka cairan itu dengan jari-jarinya. Di jari manis itu tersemat sebuah cincin hitam polos yang mengkilap tersentuh cahaya. Pemberian Jimin.

"Jangan lagi menatap mereka dengan mata itu, mereka hanya jalang yang akan mengerubutimu seperti semut ketika kau bilang kau punya uang untuk membayar desahan mereka yang sumbang, jelek, serak." agaknya ia cemburu atas perlakuan manis Jimin pada gadis-gadis di kelasnya tadi siang.

"Kau memerintahku? Sudah berani?"

"Itu permohonan, kau tahu."

Laki-laki dengan sebelah mata yang memerah itu tergelak. Lantas menempeleng kepala Yoongi dan menariknya untuk bersandar. Jimin mengelus rambut Yoongi seperti membelai kucing, membiarkan makhluk manis di pangkuannya itu menekuk kaki, menekuk siku dan bergelung, menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada kulit leher itu untuk mencari kenyamanan.

"Ungh."

Yoongi menggeliat ketika tangan lelaki itu menyusup di dalam kausnya dan mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan seperti setrika, bolak-balik di tempat yang sama. Tangan itu terasa lebih dingin dari perutnya yang panas gara-gara alkohol. Itu membuat Yoongi sesekali berjengit ketika tangan Jimin dengan sengaja menekannya lebih kuat.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan berapa gelas tadi?"

"Tidak ingat…" tatapnya bulat bolos. _Eyeliner_ dan _shadow_ pada matanya masih menempel, hanya luntur sedikit. _Makeup_ nya merk ternama, mahal, tahan lama, kualitas bagus. Dibeli dengan uang Jimin tentu saja. Sebab Yoongi tak menghasilkan uang sama sekali selama ia tinggal bersamanya. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak pernah protes ketika Yoongi pulang dari _mall_ dan membawa boks-boks produk kecantikan. Baginya Yoongi yang metroseksual lebih menarik ketimbang Yoongi yang dulu, terkesan culun dan membumi. Sekarang ia berdandan dan memilih pakaian mahal selayaknya bintang yang bersinar. Ya, dia _diva._

"Kau harus membayar untuk semua ini." maksudnya, Jimin ingin Yoongi jadi budaknya yang patuh di ranjang. Meneriakkan namanya. Memuaskan hasratnya. Karena setidaknya masih ada sisa waktu hingga matahari benar-benar terbit dan Jimin harus kembali menjadi seorang profesor yang berceramah di depan kelas.

"Tapi aku bisa muntah di atas sprei."

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?"

Laki-laki itu menggiringnya ke toilet seperti hendak membuang sampah, kerah belakang kaus dan _hoodie_ parkanya yang digenggam. Disikut rusuknya pun patung itu tidak bergeming. Entah mungkin dadanya terlapisi zirah baja yang tak terlihat sampai ia tak merasa sakit atau apapun. Keduanya tahu tidak perlu ada perlakuan mesra ala telenovela yang biasa jadi bahan obrolan wanita tentang kehidupan impiannya. Mereka sama-sama lelaki dan tak perlu sesuatu yang terasa manis berlebih.

Jimin mendorong Yoongi hingga rusuknya terbentur tepian wastafel. Memintanya memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, dikuras habis hingga bersih. Apapun yang ia minum, yang ia makan seharian ini, termasuk sari-sari makanan yang telah menjadi seperti gumpalan darah hitam keunguan dalam lambungnya dipaksakan keluar juga. Yoongi memuntahkannya dengan kalap. Air matanya banjir bukan karena ia cengeng atau melankolis, tapi kelenjarnya terangsang untuk bekerja maksimal sementara otot-otot dari perut hingga kerongkongannya menyempit dan melonggar tak keruan. Lututnya mulai lemas dan ia hanya menumpu diri pada dua tangannya yang mencengkram sisian wastafel dengan kuat. Laki-laki di belakangnya hanya menunggu, sesekali bercermin dan merapikan rambut _brunette_ nya yang baru dipangkas, seperti Narsisus yang memandangi bayang dirinya di pantulan kolam. Sekali-kali ia memutar kran saat dirasanya cairan asam yang dimuntahkan Yoongi berbau pekat tak sedap. Tabiat laki-laki itu memang sebrengsek yang sering Yoongi umpatkan, acuh tak acuh bahkan pada seseorang yang menderita karena lidahnya yang menjulur seakan hendak putus dan ikut terjatuh dalam genangan hijau-keunguan itu.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi."

Badannya hampir ia serahkan pada gravitasi, tapi lengan kekar itu menopang punggungnya, tangan itu menangkap pinggang kurusnya. Yoongi hanya bersandar pasrah ketika laki-laki itu menampung air dari kran di setangkup tangan dan membasuh bibir serta dagunya dengan lembut. Lembut bukanlah kata yang artinya sama seperti yang diasumsikan dan ditanam dalam kepala setiap orang. Lembut sama artinya dengan saat tangan itu mengukir gambar mawar dengan meliuk-liukkan lilin panas di paha Yoongi seminggu lalu.

"Kau hanya perlu diam. Tak perlu melawan. Atau membalas. Aku hanya butuh pelampiasan atas kekesalanku menghabiskan sepertiga malam seperti orang bodoh."

Dan Yoongi memang jadi seperti _boneka._

Tak merespon banyak ketika tubuhnya berguling ke sana, ke sini, dibanting hingga ranjang mengerit. Atau ketika laki-laki itu membuatnya berdarah di bawah sana. Perih, basah, panas, dan menyebalkan. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengerang, menggeram dan melenguh panjang alih-alih mencoba menambah parah luka jahitan Jimin seperti biasa. Ia terlalu lelah untuk itu. Katakanlah ia tak selera. Hanya sedang tak berselera untuk melakukan seks di jam-jam menjelang seluruh manusia di bumi bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya; sementara ia belum menikmati yang namanya bermimpi sama sekali (jika friksi-friksi liar dan mengganggu itu tidak dihitung sebagai mimpi).

…

ALINET

…

"Ini anaknya Profesor Park."

Yoongi dengan bangga mendeklarasikan kehamilannya pada teman-teman _clubbing_ nya di kampus. Yang tahu siapa itu Park Jimin akan bersiul takjub. Perihal tidur dan melakukan seks diluar nikah bukan hal yang aneh bagi sekelompok anak-anak muda borjuis yang modern itu. Tapi perihal siapa-dengan siapa cukup menarik menjadi topik. Apalagi ketika seorang mahasiswa hamil anak dosennya sendiri. Kemudian Yoongi juga mengakui kalau ia telah tinggal satu atap dengan lelaki itu hampir setahun ini. Hidup bersama, dibiayai, dan dikasihi. Meski dalam hatinya Yoongi juga tak terlalu yakin bahwa setiap bentuk pahatan dan ukiran laki-laki itu di tubuhnya adalah ungkapan cinta itu sendiri.

Tentang kehamilan itu, Yoongi merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya sudah hampir 7 minggu ini. Setiap habis makan ia pasti muntah, juga sehabis bercinta; kepalanya akan terasa pening setiap ia mencium aroma parfum mahal Jimin yang menguar dari kemeja kerjanya; tertidur di kelas; merasa tak bisa menahan diri untuk buang air kecil, tapi juga merasa sakit karenanya. Ia menghabiskan selusin _test pack_ yang seluruhnya ia tunjukkan pada Jimin di meja makan. Peduli setan ia menaruh benda kecil dengan dua strip merah itu di tempat yang tak selayaknya. Yang penting Jimin tahu. Walau ujung-ujungnya ia sendiri yang harus membersihkan meja itu hingga ia tangannya kebas. Satu hal yang Yoongi rasa janggal adalah ketika laki-laki itu hanya memberinya respon dengan memandang setumpukan _test pack_ itu dalam diam, mengangguk, kemudian menelpon orangtua Yoongi begitu saja. Ia bukannya berharap kalau Jimin akan marah; menyiksanya dan kembali ke ranjang itu, hanya saja Jimin mendadak lain. _Berbeda._ Seperti seseorang dengan nama Park Jimin tapi dengan raga yang tak sama.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kabar itu menyebar ke bagian-bagian lain pergaulannya. Entah siapa yang membeberkan. Yoongi tak begitu peduli karena ia paham cepat atau lambat orang akan tahu. Bahkan seisi kampus mungkin. Tapi, biarkan saja. Toh sejak kembali ke kampus yang tak dicintainya ini, ia sudah _rusak._

Di kelas, orang-orang menanti apa reaksi Yoongi atau pun Park Jimin sendiri ketika mereka berada dalam satu ruang yang sama selama 2 jam. Atau selama dua kali satu minggu sesuai jadwal pertemuan. Atau 5 hari kuliah dengan profesor lulusan Universitas Tokyo itu yang keluar-masuk ruang pengajar dan Yoongi yang pulang-pergi dengan pasti melewati ruangan itu. Semua ingin tahu. Tapi yang ditunjukkan masing-masing adalah sikap biasa, seperti dosen yang tak terlalu hapal siapa nama siswa ajarnya, atau mahasiswa yang enggan bersapaan dengan gurunya atas keseganan. Hubungan itu membuat segelintir orang mulai menyebut bahwa Min Yoongi adalah seorang pembohong. Min Yoongi merusak _image_ dari seorang profesor jenius yang baik, ramah dan manis seperti Park Jimin. Di sini posisi Jimin yang dibela. Tapi ada juga yang mengutuk Jimin dalam murkanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan satu teman lama Yoongi yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu. Mengumpat dengan amarah, membanting tabung reaksinya ketika Yoongi dengan sengaja datang ke lab Kimia untuk memberitahukan ini. Seokjin, laki-laki itu, bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu percaya pada Yoongi yang dibiarkannya menghilang selama pemulihan setahun ke belakang. Kalau tahu ujung-ujungnya akan begini, Seokjin lebih baik jadi seperti anjing _herder_ yang mengikuti Yoongi kemana-mana.

"Usiamu masih dua puluh! Demi Tuhan Yoongi!" laki-laki berjas putih itu menyeret kursi dengan kasarnya. Frustrasi. Dan Yoongi datang bukan untuk membuat kepala Seokjin berdenyut hebat seperti itu, maka ia naik ke pangkuan teman kecilnya dan memeluknya erat seperti koala.

"Maaf jika kau sangat kecewa padaku. Tapi aku sendiri tak menyesali ini." gumamnya di leher berbalut kerah _turtle neck_ hitam itu. Tidak ada aroma bunga atau pun matahari seperti yang suka ia endus semasa kecil dulu. Baunya betul-betul sama menyebalkannya seperti obat.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan orangtuamu." Seokjin bahkan tak tahu jika orangtua Yoongi sudah menyerahkan (baca: menjual) anaknya kepada si jenius yang mapan dan cerah masa depannya itu.

"Mereka sudah tahu." yang pasti orangtuanya hanya sedikit terkejut, namun tanpa reaksi berarti karena lagi-lagi tutur kata _profesor_ Jimin yang manipulatif itu berhasil meyakinkan mereka untuk tak khawatir. Gayanya saat memegang telpon terlihat seperti diplomat. Elegan sekaligus arogan. Tapi Seokjin mana tahu tentang itu.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau bahkan baru kembali setelah setahun cuti. Lalu kau akan menghilang lagi sampai bayimu lahir?" sinis laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan itu. Tapi cokelatnya tak seseksi kulit Jimin. "Atau kau akan _menggugurkannya_?"

Kata-kata itu terdengar kejam bahkan bagi Yoongi yang kemarin baru saja menempelkan _hairdryer_ panas pada luka di punggung Jimin yang kembali menganga hanya karena laki-laki itu membuang _postcard_ artis kesukaanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sejak dia ada, aku merasa _kosong_. Apalagi jika ia tidak ada, mungkin aku akan lebih _kosong_ lagi." ia menaruh tangannya di perutnya. Kaus hitam longgarnya menutupi siluet itu hampir sempurna, ditambah jaket model parka yang selalu ia kenakan tiap hari. Tapi dalam jarak sedekat ini, Seokjin bisa melihat perut buncit itu dengan jelas. Perut yang berisi zygot, gumpalan darah, sebentuk bayi yang masih sangat kecil segenggaman tangan.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Kau ditinggalkan oleh seorang bangsat? _Lagi_?" kail Seokjin mengingatkan keduanya akan seorang laki-laki yang terakhir kali berhubungan dengan Yoongi dan membuatnya depresi berat hingga akibatnya ia berani mengemudi sehabis minum; kecelakaan; terhimpit mobil ringsek; koma; dan tungkai kakinya rusak. Tapi Seokjin juga tak tahu bahwa si bangsat satu itu sudah selesai urusannya dengan Yoongi, melalui sebuah pembalasan nikmat sarat siksaan. Linggis itu, dan mobilnya yang terbakar. Yoongi menyeringai bangga mengingatnya.

"Dia tidak meninggalkanku. Dia hanya _berubah._ Sedikit. Seperti dia mencintaiku dengan alter egonya sekarang." kata-katanya membuat Seokjin berimaji bahwa manusia bernama Park Jimin adalah seseorang dengan kepribadian ganda. Nyatanya, Jimin hanya sedikit melunak. Hanya tak lagi mengikatnya di kursi, membantingnya ke lantai, atau memaksanya menelan air mani banyak-banyak dan tak diijinkan untuk memuntahkannya. Soal tato-menato dengan _cutter,_ silet atau benda lainnya masih ia lakukan kadangkala. Meski tidak sebar-bar dulu."Dan aku merasa _kosong_ karenanya."

…

ALINET

…

Jimin hanya sedang duduk memandangi langit malam dari kursinya. Balkon itu terbuka lebar seperti kemarin. Bedanya kali ini langit hitam dengan bintang-bintang daratan.

Dingin yang merasuk tidak membuat patung itu bergeming; begitu yang dilihat Yoongi. Lelaki yang entah mengapa tidak mengenakan pakaian untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya itu tahan digonggongi angin. Luka yang berupa jahitan di punggungnya tercetak jelas tanpa penghalang.

Memandangnya membuat Yoongi merasa _kosong_ , apalagi semenjak laki-laki itu tak lagi melukai. Cetakan ujung rokok sebentuk mawar kecil di tengkuknya pun sudah mulai memudar. Itu terakhir kali Jimin melukainya. Sudah lama.

Ia membutuhkan luka. Jika Jimin tak mau melukainya lagi, ia yang akan melakukannya pada lelaki itu.

"Dongengkan aku sebuah cerita." patung itu tak menoleh, hanya melirik sedikit pada Yoongi yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Tentang malaikat itu."

"Kau tidak bosan mendengarnya?"

"Supaya anakku tahu."

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Lantas menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja, menautkannya. Pose ini benar-benar sama dengan pose yang sering ia pasang ketika hendak berceramah.

"Seorang malaikat yang _terluka_ jatuh ke bumi, sebelah sayapnya patah, tulangnya remuk hingga sayap itu hanya seperti bagian dari dirimu yang cacat, dan kau harus membuangnya. Sayapnya ia cabut sendiri dengan paksa untuk menghentikan kesakitan dan penderitaannya. Tapi hidup dengan sebelah sayap juga tidak menghapus titel cacat pada malaikat yang nasibnya malang itu. Maka ia mulai berhenti mengharap segala yang berasal dari surga; berhenti berkeinginan untuk kembali; berhenti menjadi seorang malaikat."

Yoongi menyentuh luka jahitan yang lebar itu dengan ujung-ujung jarinya, merasakan tonjolan-tonjolan daging yang tak ditutup kulit dengan sempurna. Cacat memang. Tapi apa yang salah dari semua itu?

"Tapi malaikat itu masih memiliki sebelah sayap lagi."

"Dan dia berharap orang yang ia cintai tidak akan mematahkannya."

Jimin menoleh ke belakang. Ia menyeringai melihat Yoongi menggenggam sebilah pisau di tangannya.

"Aku tak akan mematahkannya. Aku hanya ingin melihat sayap itu keluar dari punggungmu."

"Memangnya akulah malaikat itu?"

Ia kembali memunggungi Yoongi. Lantas menopang keningnya dengan dua tangan terkepal seperti hendak berdoa. Tapi ia tertawa, lebar, ketika merasakan kulitnya robek, membuka sebuah celah bagi cairan merah pekat yang amis keluar dan jatuh bebas di punggungnya; bercucuran, tumpah.

-00-

 **END**

-00-

Oh astaga ini apa?

Saya cuma iseng-iseng baca genre-genre film termasuk sub-genre horror (btw torture porn itu bukan berarti pornonya porno seks, tapi maksudnya porn itu buka-bukaan, blak-blakan, apa adanya; realis bisa dibilang, dan torture itu lebih mengarah pada unsur gore) Lalu mendadak kepikiran tentang Agust D, dan Jimin era Danger yang rambut pendek coklatnya –ugh, bikin saya pingin pingsan. Udah gitu saya juga kepikiran besok harus nyerahin ragangan skripsi buat di acc. Nggak ada hubungannya 'kan? Memang. Tapi semua jadi satu di otak saya dan betul-betul jadi sampah. Daripada sampahnya membusuk lebih baik saya buang. Maaf kalau saya nganggap tulisan ini sampah tapi memang begitu, saya nggak memikirkan plot yang baik-dan-benar, atau penggambaran karakter yang jelas dan bahasa yang nyaman, saya cuma nurutin ego untuk menyalurkan stres lewat tulisan yang modelnya deskrip sepanjang ceramah dosen di kelas ini hahahaha. Satu lagi, saya kadang jenuh juga kalau Yoongi harus melulu lebih tua. Kali-kali jadi anak muda ya tante, tukeran sama om Nchim *digaplok*

Ngomong-ngomong, soal ceritanya Jimin, itu cuma alegori yang dipakai untuk menyembunyikan cerita yang sebenernya. Silakan presepsikan sendiri. Interpretasi itu bebas. Jadi, tolong kasih tahu saya tentang penafsiran kalian. Karena membaca tanggapan adalah sesatu yang menyenangkan. Hehe.

Terakhir, saya mohon maaf The Last Train belum bisa lanjut cepat karena masih dalam proses editing.

Thanks for read! Mind to review?


End file.
